


El Diario de Lily

by KatrinaGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Good Draco Malfoy, Healer Draco Malfoy, James Sirius Potter is a Good Sibling, Lily Luna Potter-centric, Mentioned Astoria Grengrass, Mentioned Cho Chang, Mentioned Ginny Weasley, Mentioned Harry Potter, Minor Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, One Shot, St Mungo's Hospital
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaGranger/pseuds/KatrinaGranger
Summary: Después de despertar en San Mungo sin recuerdos, a Lily se le da un diario.
Kudos: 1





	El Diario de Lily

_[Página 1. Día 5 en San Mungo]_

Esta mañana he despertado en San Mungo, un lugar donde curan a magos y brujas.

No sé qué ha pasado. En realidad no sé quién soy. Lo único de lo que estoy segura es que soy del sexo femenino, mi cabello es naranja y que luce muy opaco entre mis dedos, y que mi nombre es Lily.

Soy una bruja dijo el sanador Malfoy, un hombre de largos y lacios cabellos rubios, que me ha hecho compañía desde que desperté, hace cinco días. Él me dio este diario para que ya no olvidara nada de ahora en adelante.

Desperté hace cinco días en una sala blanca, sin ventanas y solo una puerta. Mi cama es incomoda y solo me cubre una bata celeste y una fina sabana amarilla, como el sol. Es extraño para mí, no sé si he visto el sol alguna vez, pero sé cómo se vería: como una enorme bola de luz amarillenta en el cielo, o bueno, así es como yo creo que se ve. A sí lo dibujo.

Tengo diez años, o eso me han dicho. Me siento mucho más pequeña y estoy muy, muy, cansada.

No sé de qué color son mis ojos. Tengo miedo de mi reflejo.

Mi piel es de un color tan pálido que estoy segura que debo de estar muy enferma, y estoy cubierta de moretones que tardaran muchos días en sanar. Tampoco sé que me paso, pero una de las enfermeras se largo a llorar la primera vez que los vio.

Cuando desperté estaba en blanco. Toda esta en blanco: la habitación, mi ropa, mi mente, y mis ojos. Mi sanador dice que cuando uno está ciego no percibe la luz, y por eso ve negro. Yo estuve ciega dos días, pero no vi negro, era todo blanco.

No me gusta el blanco.

_[Página 1, reverso de la hoja. Día 6 en San Mungo]_

No puedo recordar la cara de mi madre o el nombre de mi padre. No sé si tengo hermanos o hermanas. En realidad, los tengo. Tengo una mamá y un papá, tengo dos hermanos ... pero no recuerdo sus nombres o sus caras. Eso me asusta.

Los he visto, claro. Mis padres han venido a visitarme. He sentido su calor y visto sus sonrisas. Pero en cuanto se han apartado de mi lado, ya no puedo recordar el color de los ojos de mamá o el perfume de papá.

Tengo miedo. Pero estoy bien.

El sanador Malfoy está conmigo. Él es muy amable, y puedo recordar casi la mayoría de los rasgos de su cara cuando sale de la habitación. Eso es bueno ... creo.

_[Página 2. Día 7 en San Mungo]_

Día 7: El clima afuera de la habitación en incierto.

Incierto es mi palabra del día. La escuche hoy de una bruja de largos cabellos en punta que creía que yo era su nieta y que estábamos en un museo, no estoy segura de que significa pero suena bonito.

Estar aquí es muy, muy, muy aburrido. Las pociones que me harán estar sana son asquerosas, y el color blanco me da dolor de cabeza.

Según mi sanador mi memoria ha mejorado, y yo se que así es. Aun no puedo recordar del todo quien soy, pero puedo memorizar cosas de las tarjetas extrañas con las que el sanador Malfoy y yo jugamos a encontrar parejas. Le he dicho que es injusto, yo no tengo buena memoria en momentos y el es muy bueno recordando, pero él hizo un gesto con la mano y dijo que soy “una mala perdedora” le saque la lengua, él sonrió y me revolvió el cabello.

El sanador Malfoy tiene una linda sonrisa. 

_[Página 2, reverso de la hoja. Día 9 en San Mungo]_

Estoy enferma. Es decir, a otros de lo de la memoria.

Desarrollé algo llamado CLAUS — TRO — FO — BIA, que es una palabra muy extraña y complicada para decir que le tengo miedo a la habitación.

Ayer las paredes de la nada se empezaron a acercar hasta casi aplastarme entre ellas. Grite muy fuerte. Él sanador Malfoy llego corriendo y me tomo en brazos. Tuve que tomar muchas asquerosas pociones hasta que me sentí un poco mejor. Me llevaron a otra habitación. Es algo más grande, tengo una compañera y una ventana.

Afuera llueve y la ventana esta empapada.

Mi compañera tiene mi edad, o eso pude leer en su hoja de información. A ella le arrancaron la lengua, no habla. No se su nombre, pero tiene los ojos muy grandes y oscuros. Está asustada siempre, y no duerme. Da un poco de miedo.

El sanador Malfoy ha venido a despedirse, como me trasladaron a otro piso ya no está encargado de mi. Eso me entristece porque era muy amable y me gustaba estar cerca de él.

La nueva sanadora a mi cargo es una mujer muy delgada que se apellida Chang, no me dijo su nombre. Ella es mucho más brusca que el sanador Malfoy, no juega a las cartas conmigo y no sonríe nunca. Le tengo un poco de miedo, pero papá que ha venido a visitarme un par de veces, no me hace mucho caso con eso. La sanadora Chang si le sonríe a él y es mucho más dulce conmigo si papá está cerca.

Ella no me gusta. 

_[Página 3. Día 26 en San Mungo]_

Mi nombre es Lily Luna Potter. Tengo 10 años. Nací el 13 de noviembre de 2006 en Londres, Inglaterra. Mis padres son Ginny y Harry Potter. Tengo dos hermanos James Sirius y Albus Severus.

¡¡¡¡Hoy es un grandioso día !!!

Por fin puedo decir eso sin olvidarme de nada. Lo he está repitiendo todos los días y hoy por primera vez lo puedo decir de memoria.

Eso es un ENORME logro para mí. Estoy muy, muy, muy feliz.

Hoy el es día 26 desde que estoy en San Mungo. La sanadora Chang ha terminado por lanzar mi expediente por la ventana y amenazarme con su varita, después de que "accidentalmente" su piel se volviera amarilla. No me puede culpar, no controlo mi magia :) :)

He vuelto al cuidado del Sanador Malfoy después de haber pasado por manos de veinticinco sanadores que se cansaron de mi actitud.

¡No sé cuál es el problema! No me gusta que me toquen, no puedo dormir por las noches y es muy obvio que tengo un problemilla de memoria. Pero, ¡esa no es razón para que todos los sanadores me eviten como a la peste!

¡NO ES MI CULPA! :(

_[Página 3, reverso de la hoja. Día 32 en San Mungo]_

Es primero de diciembre, la nieve moja la ventana y los arboles fuera de ella se ven hermosos. Todo está cubierto de nieve y me da tanta tristeza solo poder mirarla desde mi ventana.

Mi compañera Annie, la chica sin lengua, también parece triste, pero ella ni se asoma a la ventana. Ella permanece inmóvil en su cama tapada bajo varias mantas de colores claros y con los ojos fijos en el techo.

No sé qué le pasa. Draco, mi sanador, me ha pedido amablemente que no la moleste. Al parecer, ella no entiende nada de lo que le digo, no entiende mi idioma y los gestos con los que trato de comunicarme solo parecen ofenderla. Le he hecho caso y ahora solo me limito a mirarla de reojo, pero ella igual parece molesta.

Draco está buscando un oclumante para recuperar mis memorias. Él está seguro que quien sea que me las arrebato no era un mago muy experimentado porque hizo un horrible trabajo en mi cabeza.

Yo creo lo mismo, pero no entiendo porque, quien sea que lo haya hecho, lo hizo.

_[Página 4. Día 56 en San Mungo]_

Hoy es navidad.

Mamá y papá vinieron a visitarme y se quedaron un par de horas conmigo antes de tener que volver a casa, este año la cena familiar toca en nuestra casa. Escuche a mamá decir que desde que murió el abuelo su madre, mi abuela, ha estado insoportable. Nunca he visto a la abuela, o bueno, no la recuerdo, por lo que no puedo decir nada en su defensa.

Poco después de que ellos se fueron mi compañera, Annie, se levantó de la cama por primera vez desde que compartimos habitación. Su cabello negro como plumaje de pájaro estaba sobre su cara, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y me di cuenta que estaba llorando. Pudo dar cuatro pasos, con los pies descalzos, antes de caer y desplomarse contra las baldosas blancas del suelo. La escuche sollozar mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

Me han dicho que no debo tocarla, que su piel es venenosa. No la ayude, y se quedo ahí hasta que un sanador la vio.

_[Página 4, reverso de la hoja. Día 64 en San Mungo]_

Ayer fue noche vieja. Draco me ha hecho compañía durante toda la tarde junto a, Astoria, su esposa. Ella entiende mi disgusto al no poder salir de San Mungo, tiene una salud frágil, por lo que hay temporadas completas que la pasa en cama. Es una mujer linda y muy dulce. Peinó mi cabello y no me hizo ninguna mueca cuando me estremecí bajo su tacto.

Ella es cálida.

Me acompañaron hasta poco después que el reloj marca las doce, aunque ya me estaba quedando dormida.

_[Página 5]_

7 de enero de 2017

Hoy, el día 70, fue mi último día en San Mungo. No salió como esperaba.

Mi compañera, Annie, hizo algo que nunca me imagine que haría: cuando el sanador Draco y mi padre entraron a la habitación para firmar mi alta médica y llevarme a casa, ella salió de su cama y mirando fijamente a los dos hombres en el cuarto , se lanzo a mis brazos y lloro por un cuarto de hora.

No supe que hacer. No me gusta que me toquen, pero con algo de miedo le devolví el abrazo, y tal como la señora Malfoy lo había hecho conmigo, le acaricie los cabellos grasientos hasta que se quedo dormida. Tuve que dejarla sola en la habitación. Me sentí muy mal por eso y yo también comencé a llorar. Papá intento abrazarme pero yo grite y me arrincone contra las paredes del cuarto. Y luego me desmalle.

Cuando desperté me encontré en una enorme habitación rosa, llena de enormes osos de peluche e increíbles juguetes. Ese era el sueño de todo niño, pero era mi peor pesadilla.

Esa habitación era el escenario de mi más horrible y recurrente pesadilla.

Grite. Grite, y grite.

Grite con tanta fuerza que las luces de la casa reventaron, los vidrios se volvieron polvo brillante, y los osos de peluche comenzaron a arder en llamas.

Mis padres no están muy felices conmigo.

_[Página 5, reverso de la hoja]_

Día 71 desde que desperté. Día 4 en casa.

No fue un sueño, pero les tomo mucho a mis padres sacarme de esa pesadilla.

La habitación estaba envuelta en llamas, el calor era insoportable y yo seguía llorando y gritando tan fuerte como mis pulmones me lo permitían.

Mamá golpeo la puerta. Una y otra vez. Pero estaba cerrada y la perilla ardiendo. Papá trato de derribar la puerta con un hechizo pero resulto imposible.

Mamá siguió gritando y llorando de manera espantosa mientras golpeaba la puerta y gritaba mi nombre. Papá llamó por Red Flu a cualquiera que le contestara.

Quince minutos después, when yo ya me había cansado de gritar, un hombre entró volando con su escoba, por la ventana.

Draco Malfoy, mi sanador, me había sacado del fuego.

_[Página 6]_

13 de enero de 2017.

Día 75 desde que desperté:

Fue increíblemente corta mi estadía en "casa".

Luego de ese “pequeño susto” mis padres decidieron que me internarían en San Mungo hasta que estaba completamente recuperada de lo que sea que tuviera, o hasta que tuviera 12 años y pudiera asistir a hogwarts. Lo que pasara primero.

Mi memoria iba bien. Recordaba pequeñas cosas de mi infancia, las caras de mis hermanos y la de algunos de mis primos, pero ni el mago experto en oclumancia que había encontrado pudo restablecer todos mis recuerdos. Según Richard Todd, el mejor oclumante en toda Europa, mi falta de memoria era consecuencia de más de un Obliviate mal hecho.

Empiezo a pensar que no puede ser bueno que recupere todos mis recuerdos, ¿y si la persona que me hizo esto se entera?

_[Página 6, reverso de la hoja]_

14 de febrero de 2017

Día 93: Soy una mezcla de enojo, rabia e impotencia.

Después de 15 estúpidos días con diferentes estúpidas e inútiles terapias para tratar de restablecer mis recuerdos perdidos, finalmente pude saber que eran.

¿Debería sentirme satisfecha? Eso dijo papá

¿Debería estar agradecida? Eso dijo el oclumante.

¿Debería estar furiosa? Eso dijo Draco. Él era el único que tenía razón.

Estoy muy enojada.

Siempre supe que había algo raro, malo, o simplemente diferente, en mí. Pero esa diferencia no la había creado yo.

Me siento traicionada. Si no puedo confiar en mi familia, ¿en quien confió?

_[Página 7. **Página arrancada** ]_

_[Página 8]_

Día 107: Esto es aburrido.

Sigo enojada. Pedí que no dejaran entrar a mis padres.

_[Página 8, reverso de la hoja]_

Día 140: Nada nuevo que reportar.

_[Página 9. **Página arrancada** ]_

_[Página 10. **Página arrancada** ]_

_[Página 11. **Página arrancada** ]_

_[Página 12]_

19 de agosto de 2020

Querido diario:

Escribir en ti fue una mala idea. Durante mi verano fui a “casa”, ya sabes ese lugar en el que paso un par de día antes de que volver al cuarto en San Mungo. Como sea, fui y olvide mi baúl abierto. James te encontró ¡Ni siquiera sabía que aun te tenía!

Hizo un escándalo horrible, pero nadie le creyó, después de todo soy _inestable_ , ¿Cómo creer en mi palabra? Me odian por mentirosa. Estúpido James.

No quiero volver al colegio, ¡ya me imagino las cosas que dirán!

_[Página 12. Reverso de la hoja]_

11 de septiembre de 2020

Querido diario:

Matare a Hugo.

Lo matare y se lo daré de comer a los Thestrals si no deja de andar de tras de mí como un perrito.

_[Página 13]_

Septiembre 13

Querido diario:

He descubierto que Hugo no tiene el menor interés en mi vida, lo cual es un alivio. La pulga es una espía de James, que quiere “asegurar de que estoy bien”. Patético. Pero al menos ya no tengo matar a nadie.

_[Página 13, reverso de la hoja]_

23 de Diciembre de 2020

Navidad. Yupi.

Estoy obligada a asistir a la estúpida cena de navidad, como cada año. Al menos, por una vez, yo no soy el centro de atención. Mi prima, Roxanne, lo es, ¿sabías que tenía una prima llamada Roxanne? Yo tampoco, pero ahí la vez.

Fue una cena incómodamente interesante.

Ella y yo éramos “amigas”. Se transfirió de España a inicios del curso, y se veía tan perdida que hasta yo tuve lastima de ella. Pero prefirió la compañía de la Perfecta Rose. 

¡Ja! ¿Dónde está su linda amiga ahora?

El Karma es genial.

_[Página 14]_

17 de enero de 2021

Me estoy volviendo loca. Lo escucho en todas partes. 

Él me sigue.

_[Página 14, reverso]_

Tengo miedo. Sé que me observa

_[Página 15. **Página arrancada** ]_

_[Página 16. **Página arrancada** ]_

_[Página 17]_

Tengo miedo. Tengo mucho miedo.

_[Página 17, reverso de la hoja en blanco]_

_[Página 18]_

Me está observando. 

_[Página 18, reverso de la hoja en blanco]_

_[Página 19. Letras incomprensibles_ ]

_[Página 19, reverso de la hoja. Garabatos incomprensibles]_

_[Página 20. **Página arrancada** ]_

_[Página 21. Hoja en blanco]_

_[Página 22. Hoja en blanco]_

_[Página 23. Hoja en blanco]_

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es algo que escribí como complemento para un fanfic llamado "Roxanne Weasley y los niños perdidos", el cual probablemente jamas termine de escribir, pero quería publicar esto en algún lado. 
> 
> Ahora: Contexto:
> 
> Cuando Lily tenia 10 años fue dejada al cuidado de su prima Victoire por una noche. Y mientras Victoire aprovecho la ocasión para hacer una gran fiesta en la casa Potter, dos de sus amigos entraron en la habitación de Lily y la agredieron brutalmente. Como nadie quería meterse en problemas le lanzaron varios encantamientos desmemorizantes, y Victoire fingió no saber que había ocurrido cuando encontraron a Lily cubierta de moretones en su habitación.
> 
> Después de un tiempo, cuando recupero su memoria perdió la confianza en sus padres pues no le creyeron cuando dijo lo que los amigos de Victoire le hicieron. James, que encontró su diario, exige respuestas a su familia y lo que obtiene no le gusta. Como él y Lily no se llevan, le paga a su primo, Hugo, para vigilarla en Hogwarts.
> 
> La mención a Roxanne Weasley, la prima de Lily e hija de George Weasley, es porque estas durante un breve momento fueron cercanas pues Roxanne no conocía a nadie de la familia después de estar oculta del mundo mágico desde que nació.
> 
> En 2021, alguien dejo escapar a un Boggart que quedo estancado en la forma de una popular leyenda urbana que aterroriza Hogwarts, y alguien aprovecha esto para secuestrar y asesinar alumnos.   
> Lily es onceava estudiante en desaparecer.


End file.
